With Or Without
by Kag1156
Summary: Kagome moved away and moved back. But everyone has moved on without her. Even the one man who say'd he loved her, moved on to someone else. She feels alone and even betrayed. Everything's starting to get twisted and people are turning against her.
1. Chapter 1

The Babysitter

_With Or Without_

Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi pointed a finger at a very stunned hanyou, her eyes burned with fiery. "Admit it, you like me! For Christ Sake's, everyone knows!" she yelled. Her eyes were watering more and more until Inuyasha Takahashi couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace. He buried his face into her hair and sniffed the Strawberry Fusion shampoo. They were at the airport, standing at the entrance. Kagome had exactly ten minutes before the plane arrived.

"I do like you, Kagome. In fact, I love you. Hell, I'm in love with you. Don't leave. Please. Stay with me," he begged. Kagome nodded. She pulled away from him. Crouching down to retrieve her bags, Kagome looked at him, tears spilling down her cheeks. She wanted to stay. She wanted to say she loved him back. But saying that would only make it harder to go. So, she kissed him gently on the cheek and ran to catch the plane, never turning back to look at him.

Three years later-Sango Slayer was singing off key while she walked with her friends to the park. Her hair swung wildly in a ponytail as she swayed with her MP3 player. Miroku was tapping all kinds of crap with his drumsticks and Inuyasha had his arm around a very pretty girl. "Hey, Kikyo, what are you gonna do for your birthday? Not to mention Kagome's coming back on the same day," Sango asked, clicking off her MP3 and shoving it in her backpack.

Kikyo elbowed Inuyasha when he whispered something in her ear. She laughed a second after, unable to hold it and act serious. "Well, I was thinking we'd rent out Music Rox, invite everyone from school, and surprise her with a really awesome band. Maybe O.B.D," she replied. Sango nodded, thinking it through.

"Yeah, that'd be sweet!" Miroku contributed, swinging his drumsticks in his fingers. He wrapped an arm around Sango's waist. "You think they'd let me play drummer?" he asked, his face lighting up. Everyone laughed before they heard a faint call. Inuyasha had been playing with Kikyo's hair when he suddenly felt someone crash into him, sending them both to the ground.

"Hey! Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but-," Inuyasha stopped short. There, in front of him, lied a girl with a white halter-top and black shorts. She was amazingly beautiful. Her eyes were blue-green. Her hair was waist length and black. And her figure was incredible. Possibly a size-six. Not to mention she hand long slender legs and nice hips. He caught himself staring and realized everyone was standing around, questions in their eyes.

The beautiful girl laughed, her voice ringing with harmony. She had straight, perfect white teeth. Inuyasha scrambled up. "Idiot! You are just like when I left. It's me, Kagome!" she explained, helping herself up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. He hesitated, before wrapping his muscular arms around her waist. He finally realized, by smelling her Strawberry Fusion that no other girl would buy, that it really was Kagome. He smiled slowly, then picked her up and swung her around.

"Kagome! Woman, do you know how much we've missed you? Damn, I was near tears when I heard you were coming!" he joked. Kagome giggled. Finally she was let go. "Wow, you've gotten, hot."

Kagome twirled around, a smug smile on her lips. Sango cleared her throat. "Kagome?" Kagome spun around. She furrowed her eyebrows before smiling wide. She hugged Sango, wondering how'd she forgotten about her.

"Hey! I missed you! You look nice, girl," Kagome squealed. Sango replied with a faint, thanks, and pulled on Miroku's hand. "Who's that?"

Sango laughed at Kagome's joke. "Okay, so he lost a lot of pounds, and got contacts, and his face cleared up but-,"

Kagome's face turned into confusion. "No, seriously. Who the hell is he? And why should I know this stuff about him?" Kagome had such an innocent face on, that they all realized she really didn't who it was. Inuyasha was laughing loudly.

"Now, who's the idiot? It's Miroku. He changed, huh? But you can still see the pervert in his face that you know it's gotta be him," he said. Kagome's face lightened up. But then she narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha.

"Uh, Inuyasha, **you're** gonna end up the idiot if you call her that," Sango warned. Inuyasha smiled nervously. Kagome was walking towards him, forcing him to back up into a wooden fence about twenty feet tall. Her eyes were giving him a cold look. But all too soon, the eyes changed into a warm pool of blue-green and she kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Kagome! Inuyasha is my boyfriend!" Kagome whirled around to see Kikyo. She gasped, as startled as Kikyo. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, staring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome let go of Inuyasha. She blushed, backing away. "I, I didn't know. Sorry," she looked up at Inuyasha, her eyes clearly showing hurt and betrayal, but she broke the gaze. Kikyo only smiled. She grabbed Kagome's hand, beginning to walk again.

"It's okay. You didn't know. So, um, you wanna hang with us at the park? It's something we promised we'd do before saying goodbye to our innocent middle school years," Kikyo said. Kagome suddenly stopped.

"No. I forgot I had to, um, help mom with my school paperwork. I also have to unpack. Bye. It was nice seeing you guys," Kagome broke loose from Kikyo's grip and hurried the opposite direction of where they were heading. Kikyo stared after her. She frowned, wondering how she could explain this to her. She **did** love Inuyasha. It was all in her diary. And maybe, Inuyasha had loved her too. But now that was broken. And Kikyo looked down, feeling guilty.

Inuyasha watched his girlfriend concentrating as they slowly and silently walked along. Sango took out her MP3 player, but wasn't dancing or singing, just listening; Miroku started tapping again, this time without any energy. Everyone seemed so shock by what happened. Inuyasha sighed. Maybe he hadn't actually consider how Kagome would feel when he told her about them dating. And maybe he forgot all about how they had once felt for each other.

But that kiss was magical. And it seemed like a long awaited kiss. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it, but with his girlfriend right there, it was too awkward.

Kagome shook off her shoes, throwing them in the closet of her room. She got a box from her closet and set it on the bed. She began unpacking, her thoughts wondering. A few minutes into the next box, her phone rang. She picked it up, cradling it on her shoulders and began to unpack once more. "Hello, Kagome Higurashi speaking."

"Hey, Kagome. I'm sorry for not telling you about Kikyo and I. You know, when you left, I was kind of miserable. But then Kikyo started hanging out with us more and more. I guess it happened when we were at the movies with Sango and Miroku," Inuyasha's voice came. In the background, kids were laughing.

"I understand, Inuyasha. I'm perfectly fine with everything. Now, I have to finish unpacking," Kagome was about to push end.

"You didn't let me finish!"

"What else is there? You forgot about me! You forgot what you said to me at the airport! You got with my sister and now you're a happy couple! What more is there?"

"I thought you were fine with it!"

"I am!"

"Could've fooled me."

Kagome didn't answer for a while. He was right. This bothered her. But she'd never tell him that. "Look, Inuyasha, I just got back home. I need to unpack. I have better things to do then to argue over something so stupid!" Kagome chose that time to push the end button. She slammed the phone on her bed and angrily unpacked. _You'll never understand how I feel at this moment. And I'm not about to explain. _

It was around five when Kikyo finally arrived home. Kagome was in the living room, typing on the computer. She muttered a hi and continued. Kikyo stopped, turned, and retreated from the stairs. She watched Kagome work on her letter to the Shikon High. "You know, I really feel bad about dating Inuyasha without telling you. But it's over between you two. It's your fault for leaving. Get over it."

Kagome stopped typing. She swiveled around in the gray office chair. "How dare you! It is NOT my fault that I left. You know what happened! You and everyone else knew why I had to leave! There was **no** say in my part. They made me go! But I expected to-," Kagome was cut off. Kikyo suddenly felt angry, even furious.

"To what, Kagome! To come back and just pretend you never left! To start from where you left off? To pick Inuyasha back up and expect him to love you again after what you put him through? He's lucky to have me, sis! Because I would never leave him. You DID have a choice! But you chose to go," she argued back. Kagome was silent. How could she actually believe what went on? After all, she didn't know what her parents REALLY said.

"_We're sending you to your grandmother's. It's time you spend less time with that Inuyasha boy and bring up your grades. You may come home as soon as you get at least a B average."_

_I had been so mad, I felt like crying. But no one listened. I had no say in it. And to lie to all my friends about it, saying I had to visit my grandma because she was sick, tore me apart. Especially saying goodbye to Inuyasha. Of course I had no choice, but that's not what I told Kikyo, or anyone else. _

"You're right. I shouldn't be angry or hurt over this. I did have a choice. And to think I could pick up were I left off, that's stupid of me," Kagome admitted. She wasn't going to fight over something like this. Kagome stood up, passing Kikyo. But just as she was four feet away from her and without turning, she muttered, "But if I find out that you hurt him in anyway, you better believe it's on."

Sango was picking out something to wear for the first day of High School. What she wore said something about herself. If she wore black, obviously she was not preppy. If she wore pink, everything in her life was okay. If she wore nothing but gray and white, she was a sporty girl. All she wanted to be was a teenager, normal but fashionable. _Show me the color for that,_ she sighed mentally.

Her phone rang. She dropped a blue tube-top with yellow swirls on it and dug for her cell. It was stowed away deep in her purse. She finally got it, flipping it open. "Yellow, which is not my favorite color," she answered. Someone snorted on the other line. Sango began stuffing papers back into her purse.

"What kind of greeting is that?"

Sango smiled. "Hi, Kagome. I don't know. I started doing it when it was the middle of the school year. I guess I got use to it. It's better than my ringtone."

"What's your ringtone?"

"The Starwar's theme song."

Kagome began to laugh. She didn't stop until Sango cleared her throat. "It's not funny! I don' t have enough time to change my ringtone!" Kagome shook her head.

"Sango, let's go shopping for the first day of school together. I want to show people that I got hot while I was away in a skirt and a nice top. Meet ya at Hot Thing?" Sango giggled, tossing a pink frilly top to the side.

"That'd be perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome laughed as Sango pushed her nose against a display window. "Oh, maybe that! Mommy, can we get that?" she cooed, imitating a five year old. Kagome laughed harder. It had been an hour since they've been at the mall and Kagome had found something to wear-a white corset top with a black, knee length, leather skirt, and high-heeled, black, shoes. They had stopped by the salon to get their hair done-Sango with two curly pigtails on each side of her head, with gray highlights and Kagome had a messy bun with a few curls here and there, highlighted white.

Sango pulled on Kagome's arm and they entered a store called Punkodelic. (I do not know if there's a real store named that.) "Sango, slow down. I have heels on!" just as she said that, she tripped on a fallen skirt and tripped into a man. He turned, unfortunately making the two fall with Kagome on top of him. "Oh, hey Kagome. How many times are we gonna meet like this?" he smirked. Kagome smiled. She picked herself up and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you're lucky, many more," she smirked back. Inuyasha blushed, turning to retrieve the shirt he dropped. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. She searched for Sango. Apparently, she was over by the bras, smiling a plan.

"Hold on, I gotta call someone." Kagome took out her cell and dialed Sango's number. She watched Sango pick it up. "Before you say you're ridiculous line, it's Kagome. And do NOT wear just a bra and jeans to the first day of school. Bye," Kagome hung up. Sango now pouted and moved towards the shirts. Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha just looked at her like she was crazy and shook her arm. Kagome stopped immediately, blushing. "Oh, um, sorry. Anyway, Sango and I are here looking for school clothes. I found something. Miss Picky on the other hand is dragging me through every store!"

Inuyasha shook his head. He held up a shirt that said, If Life's Worth Living-I've Been Lied To. "I'm looking for something to wear to our concert. It's suppose to kick off the school year tomorrow," he explained. Kagome smiled. She remembered how they would practice at the park. She used to be the lead singer.

"Who's the singer now?" she asked, picking up a pair of black khakis with chains. Inuyasha shifted to one foot, biting his bottom lip. Kagome glanced at him, dropping the khakis and smiling. "Stop. You always bite your lip. That's why it's bleeding," she said. Inuyasha rubbed his lip with his hand and stopped fidgeting.

"Kikyo."

"Hm?" Kagome was looking for Sango, not really paying attention. Inuyasha grabbed her arms, turning her towards him.

"Kikyo is the new lead singer, okay?" when Kagome heard this, she shook her head, smiling, expecting him to be kidding.

"That's insane. You can't actually make me believe that-," Kagome saw his expression and she stopped smiling. "What the hell? I wanted anyone. ANYONE but Kikyo to be the lead singer." Inuyasha cringed as she went into her French language. Kagome was half French, and half Japanese. She never really spoke in French that much. So when she did, you knew she was angry. He tried to keep up; he had studied French while visiting a cousin in France.

But she was going too fast. She was speaking rapidly non-stop. She was pacing and throwing her hands in the air. And he was too helpless. So imagine his gratitude when Sango marched over, declaring that there was nothing in here and she'd just go with the dress she saw in Punklican. Kagome marched out with her, not even looking back at Inuyasha.

Kagome had to admit; the dress Sango picked out was sexy and nice. It was black, knee length, a slit going all the way to her thigh on one side, and a V-neck just above her breasts. Sango decided to pair that with fishnet stockings and ankle boots. Finally, they said goodbye to each other and went home. Kikyo was talking on the phone with one of her friends, Yuka Tamaha. Kagome absolutely hated Yuka. Yuka always led Inuyasha on and played with his emotions. So, Kagome pressed the receiver button and held up her hand before Kikyo could protest.

"Can it, Kikyo! I want to know how the hell you get off taking my place in the band! You know I love being a singer. And it was never your dream to become one. You even hated when I joined the band. You said singers were a stupid thing to become. So, what's this about, huh? Are you just trying to hold on to Inuyasha by making them look good? Huh, sis? Did you use this against your advantage to get Inuyasha? Fuck, Kikyo! Why can't you just get a life of your own!?" Kagome was waiting for Kikyo to snap back.

Kikyo only handed her a bracelet. "They kicked me out of the band, since you're here," she explained quietly. Kikyo got up from her place on the couch and walked up to her room. Kagome breathed slowly. She looked at the bracelet, the one everyone in the band made to show they were a band. It was black with their band name in red letters-O.B.D. O.B.D stood for Obviously Breaking Down. That's how Kagome felt; she was about to break down.


	4. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note: **

**Okay guys, sorry for the long update. My mom just got a laptop and I'm deciding to switch computers and use that. Well, that means that I'm gonna have to read all the chapters and THEN update a chapter. Plus, I've got like another different account on here so I'm trying to do that and this. Please, don't be mad. I'm also struggling with school. **

**Let's get down to serious things. I'm not trying to be mean. But if you review me and say that the chapters are short…that's just how they're going to be so don't review if you can't say something nice please. Just like you may write long chapters…I write short chapters. We don't ALL have to write the same, okay?**

**Thanks for reading this and I hope to update soon. **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Her heart crippled as she gave Inuyasha the bracelet back and said simply, "I don't want to be back in the band." Inuyasha looked at her, leaned against his locker, and stared her in the eye. Kagome looked away. She mumbled something incoherent and walked away.

Kikyo stared as she left. "What was all that about, huh?" she asked. Inuyasha gave her a glare and shoved the bracelet at her. He explained how Kagome was being nice…and how she needed to cool it and get everything right with her and Kagome. Kikyo gave a sigh.

"But she won't understand how she can't pick up where she left off. Everything has moved on. You, me, Sango, Miroku, our teenage lives. Everyone has gone on and Kagome thinks time froze without her," Kikyo explained desperately.

"Or she thinks it went by way to fast," Inuyasha whispered, thinking of him and Kikyo. "Look all I'm saying is that without Kagome, we went on. You're right about that. But-,"

"But what! God, Inuyasha! She expects me to dump you just because she likes you still! Do you want that? Huh? Cause I'll gladly do it! I just don't want to lose you just because Kagome thinks she can pick you up and love you again. Not after we started going out. I wanted to tell you something important. But if you love her…then I shouldn't waste my goddamn breath," Kikyo threw her backpack over her shoulder.

Before she could take an angry step, Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Right in front of Kagome. Kagome jumped back and hid in the bathroom. She watched them, tears in her eyes. (Sounds familiar, huh? Lol.) "Don't, don't say that Kikyo! I'm crazy for you. SO crazy you make me think of you everyday. When I go to bed, I can't escape your beautiful face. I love you. Is that what you wanted to say to me? Cause I love you too," Inuyasha muttered in her ear.

Kikyo, trapped in his arms, smiled a little. She gave him a peck on the lips. "I love you too, Inuyasha. But I can't hurt my sister's feelings. She loves you…I know," she whispered, feeling guilty all over again. Inuyasha gave her a weird look.

"Well, if Kagome loves me. Tough. I love you. Besides, how could I love her? She's so trampy since she got back. I don't know what's her problem. She's lucky to even be my friend," he chuckled.

Kagome felt a tug at her heart. _How could he…?_ Kagome wiped away her tears and walked away from her hiding spot. "I'm lucky to even be your friend, huh? Inuyasha, some things change. I'm not going to say you haven't changed, she hasn't, and I haven't! But dammit Inuyasha, what you've changed into is for the worse. What happened to the guy who used to hug me and tell me he thought I was special? A tramp? That's nice. God, I wish you would just SEE how much I'm hurting right now. I'M lucky to be YOUR friend? No, YOU'RE lucky to be MY friend! In fact, we're not EVEN friends!"

Kagome couldn't stop herself from crying. What she could stop was what Inuyasha had to say. Kagome flew around and rushed to her classroom, cutting off all the questions people threw out at her. _Why does everything end up with me being insulted? Even Inuyasha? Maybe I should have stayed with Grandma. _


End file.
